Mr. Dizzy
Mr. Dizzy is the twenty-fourth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Mr. Dizzy *'Color': Light Brown *'shape': Number 8 *'Gender ': Male *Hair:One tall line of black hair in his hat *'Family ': None *Love: (possibly) Little Miss Scatterbrain *Friends: Little Miss Dotty *Rivals:Little Miss Trouble *Release date: 1976 *'Job': being silly and dumb *Voice Actors: Arthur Lowe (1975-1978), John Alderton (1983), Gordon Peters (1995-1997), Len Carlson (1997-1999) Story Mr. Dizzy lives in Cleverland, where everybody is clever except for him - until, one day, because a pig and an elephant take advantage of him, he wishes himself clever as he drinks from a wishing well, despite being unaware of its magical properties. He returns and asks the pig, "What's fat and pink and goes Atishoo, Atishoo?" (This is replaced with "Achoo! Achoo!" in the US edition.) The pig is flummoxed until Mr. Dizzy tickles the pig's nose, causing him to sneeze and say, "Atishoo! Atishoo!" Next he asks the elephant, "What's large and grey and goes Dopit, Dopit?" The elephant is clueless until Mr. Dizzy ties a knot in the elephant's trunk, causing him to declare, "Dopit! Dopit!" and, addressing the readers, "I duppose doo dink dat's fuddy." International publications & translations Mr. Dizzy appears under the titles Monsieur Nigaud (French), Ο Κύριος Χαζούλης (Greek), 傷腦筋先生 (Taiwan), 우둔씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Dussel (German), Meneer Suizebol (Dutch), Fætter Dumbum (Danish), מר טושטוש (Hebrew), Senhor Bobo (Portuguese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * The Clever Pig * The Clever Elephant * The Clever Bird * The Clever Worm Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Brainy (Is orange instead of light brown) *Mr. Christmas *Little Miss Shy *The Joke Is On Little Miss Naughty (TV) *Mr. Dizzy Goes Doggy Sitting (TV) *Another Victory For Little Miss Splendid (TV) *A Very Happy Day For Mr. Happy (TV) (cameo) *Mr. Dizzy Promises The Moon (TV) *Little Miss Star, the Leading Witness(TV) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn(TV) *Mr. Silly's Silly Secret (TV)(cameo) *Little Miss Trouble and the Magic Paint(TV) *What a Question, Little Miss Curious(TV) *Little Miss Busy, D.I.Y Teacher (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Perfect Goes West (TV) *Little Miss Naughty Goes Skiing (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *What a mess, Little Miss Helpful(TV)(mentioned) *Little Miss Star Goes To Jollywood(TV) *Little Miss Chatterbox Goes To Sea Town (TV) *Little Miss Dotty Goes To Home Farm (TV) Counterparts His Toy Story counterpart is Rex because they are not smart. His Alphablocks counterpart is Letter O because they are not so smart His Smoothie and Friends counterpart is Dusty because they are both brown. His SpongeBob SquarePants counterpart is Patrick Star because they are not smart. Trivia * He may have a crush on Little Miss Scatterbrain. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Brown characters Category:Misc shape characters Category:Book series Category:Characters with hats